Best Friends
by lovexall
Summary: Axel looks back on his friendship with Roxas and his involvement with Organization 13 in the last moments of his existence. [Criticism more than welcome. Need feedback on writing]


I can't program so I'll take the next best thing.

* * *

They were friends...

Axel had long ago came to the decision that he was a nobody. A nobody with no feelings, no remorse. As much as he wanted to find his light again he knew that all feelings a nobody felt were not feelings at all. But instead were memories of those feelings. No one had an actual heart to feel with.

Until he met him. Roxas. In the beginning Roxas didn't make an impression. He was a zombie. A blank slate. Someone who couldn't think on their own. And the Organization thought it'd be funny to throw him at Axel. Funny. Throw the brat at him. Fine. He didn't mind too much. He still remembered the smug look Saix gave him when he told him that he was in charge of the 13th member and showing him the ropes. Saix would never show it or even suggest it but he thought it was funny.

But then a friendship blossomed out of it. Funny how stuff works out like that. Friendships can start from the most unexpected circumstances. Axel thought he had a friendship in Saix but his relationship with Roxas put that idea to rest. Maybe once when him and Saix were somebodies he had felt the way he did. But he'd be lying if he said a day went by when the words "I'll always bring you back" would leave his lips in referring to Saix. He simply didn't feel the same way he did with Saix as he did Roxas and Xion.

"You have another mission."

Axel looked away from the vast dark space he was staring into outside his window and turned towards Saix.

Axel sighed, "What? No knocking?" a small smirk crossing his face.

Saix looked unmoved and stood where he was, showing no inclination of moving.

"Ugh, fine", Axel uncrossed his arms from across his head and swung his legs across the bed. "I could have sworn I just went on a mission".

Saix held out his arm. In his hands was the mission objective and following details. "You're in luck. This mission is with the puppet."

Axel's eyes flashed forward to Saix's eyes as he walked over to him and abruptly took the mission papers from Saix. Maybe a little bit too abruptly. Only a trained eye could see it but Saix tensed a little in the face.

"You know, Axel. You're getting too involved with him."

Yeah, he knew.

* * *

"What were you trying to do, Axel?" Sora was kneeling over his body, not quite touching him but close enough to offer a sense of comfort.

"I got this. I can handle these punks."

The moment they had been surrounded by the Dusks he knew what he was going to do. This was his opportunity to see Roxas again. He had put all his power, all his being into that one last attack. Not that nobodies have beings.

"You're...fading away. Axel, what were you trying to do?"

* * *

"Hey, let's get ice cream."

He didn't know why he asked him. Or..invited him nonetheless. The kid was pretty much useless and didn't say much. But it had just seemed like the right thing to do. He always ate ice cream alone and it was something he found solace in.

Roxas looked up at him, "Why?"

Ha. Good question. He didn't quite know himself. And now he was feeling a bit flustered at it all.

Axel scratched the back of his head, "Because...that's what friends do." Was it? Axel was constantly conflicted within himself. He often said what he thought friends did but as a nobody how could he with no feelings. He would later on ask himself these questions on days when the castle was its quietest.

"Friends", said Roxas as if he was testing out the word to see if he liked it. He must have because that was only the start to the things that would come to pass.

* * *

"Besides, no one would miss me."

"That's not true!"

It was a scene that Axel played a million times in his head. He would go over it and try to figure out what he could have done differently following to when they were in Twilight Town that night. He could have said a lot of things before Roxas disappeared.

That he was his best friend. That he would do anything and everything to bring him back if he could. How he knew that this was important to Roxas but how at the same time it still didn't sit well with him.

In the amount of time they had bonded, his friendship with Roxas had transcended that of his with Saix. Someone he planned on overthrowing the Organization for. Someone he willingly did assassinations for. A person his somebody was friends with.

"I would..."

* * *

"Axel, what were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to see Roxas. He... was the only one I liked. He made me feel like I had a heart." Axel was dying. He knew it. He wanted to make up for all the wrong he did in his existence. The killing, the lies. It felt like the right thing to do.

"It's...kinda funny." Axel turned his head toward Sora with the little strength he had. "I feel the same..."

* * *

This was a simple drabble but feedback on my writing helps me a lot. I never really get feedback.. Help a girl out.


End file.
